Elvira Griffin
Elvira Griffin History Elvira was born on September 4, 1987 in Doncaster, England to two Muggles, Elwin and Evelynn Griffin, along with her twin sister,Elmira. Neither of the twins or their parents, knew that they would end up having magical abilities. Occasionally, strange things would happen. Vases fall from high places, locked doors would open, etc. And of course, these weird things always happened around the twins, but they never thought anything of this. The two developed some very similar traits, but also some very different ones. Elmira always wanted to be learning something. Whether she was reading a book, or just asking questions, she was always trying to learn, and became very smart. Elvira, however, was more adventurous. She was always getting into trouble, becuase she would run off to exlore and cause fights with the neighborhood kids. Still, the Griffins didn't expect anything abonoral about their kids. Then, one day, when Elmira and Elvira were 11, they received a letter addressed to the twins. They had been accepted to a magical school Hogwarts. Elwin and Evelynn were shocked. Their little girls were witches! They, however, weren't scared and didn't treat the girls any differently. They sent them off to Hogwarts. When they arrived, Elmira was sorted into Ravenclaw, while Elvira was sorted into Gryffindor. The two had never been apart. At first, it was hard for them, but eventually, they made friends in their own houses. Elmira and Elvira still made sure that they spent time with each other when they weren't in class. Luckily, al of their friends go along, so it made it easier for them to remain close. Elvira still remained the adventurous of the two. She was always exploring Hogwarts, finding each hole and crevice that know one else knew. Many times, she got in trouble for going places she wasn't supposed to. In her second year, Elvira joined the Quidditch team as a keeper. she got quite good at it, and always had her sister cheering her on. In her third, she joined the dueling club, again doing quite well, and againg, always had her sister cheering for her. To everyone's surprise, Elvira was made a Gryffindor Prefect. It was most likely a ploy to get her to behave more and become more responsible. It worked. She may not have taken the job as seriously as her sister did, but she still did the job justice. She did alright on her OWLs, getting a few O's and EE's, but also one or two A's.She did about the same on her NEWTs, but passed the ones she needed to, and gaduated. After graduating, Elvira traveled the country with her sister, hoping to learn as many different combat techniques and different potions as she could, while Elmir was always studying something different. After returning home, the two decided to go different ways. Elvira left to become an Auror, and Elmira returned to Hogwarts. Elvira enjoyed the job very much, and ,somehow, even got her boss, Tanis, to like her.She fought hard against the WHPS, and even helped lead a defensive attack against them in Hogwarts. She also fought in the War of Duxterra, helping Tanis lead the troops in several battles. Now, staying on the homefront, Elvira trains many newbies, and is one of the most Senior Aurors left in the job. EG.jpg Elmira Griffin.jpg|Elvira's twin sister Elmira ElviraG.jpg Elvirag.png Workinprogress Patronus by queenofbeasts.jpg|Elvira's Patronus Test Scores O.W.L.S *Astronomy-A *Herbology-O *Potions-EE *Transfiguration-O *Charms-O *DATDA-O *Care of Magical Creatures- EE *History of Magic- O *Divination-A *Healing-EE N.E.W.T.S *Astronomy-A *Herbology-O *Potions-EE *Transfiguration-O *Charms-O *DATDA-O *History of Magic- O *Healing- O Family *Elmira Griffin - Twin sister (35) *Elwin Griffin- Father (50) *Evelynn Griffin- Mother (47) Magical Abilities Elvira worked hard throughout her school years to develop her Auror skills. She excelled at Transfiguration and Defense agasint the Dark Arts the most. Category:Witch Category:Female Category:Adult Character Category:Gryffindor Category:Graduated Character Category:Hogwarts Graduate Category:Holly Wand Category:Blue Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Unicorn Hair Wand Griffin sisters Category:September Birthday Category:Name begins with "E" Category:Muggle-Born Category:Muggle Raised Category:Auror Category:Ministry Employee Category:Alyssa5582's Characters Category:Regular Member Category:Order of the Phoenix Category:Gryffindor Alumni Category:ESTP Category:Born in England